Blood Related
by nightash
Summary: What is Michael’s connection to Stars Hollow? (Gilmore Girls/Roswell x-over)
1. Prologue Part 1, The Beginning

Title: Blood Related   
  
Author: crazyash197  
  
Rating: PG13-R, maybe higher  
  
Summary: Michael has a sister. In a sense. Read to find out.  
  
Author's Note: I posted this on the other site, and I've redone a few things, and added another chapter. Hope you enjoy.  
  
  
  
The sun just started to creep up in the East; disturbing the quiet cloak of darkness the radiant Moon had sewn upon the camp. Stars fading from view, signaling the time for his awakening. No matter how hard he tried, he always woke up to the stars goodbyes. Not that he didn't love this time of day, for even at the delicate age of nine, he could appreciate art; just the fact that he was bone tired from yesterday's events.   
  
Staring out the window that was situated directly across his bunk, so that facing away from the wall he could catch a last glimpse of his favorite lady, the Moon. Lady Moon always calmed him, as did her fellows, the stars; though he had no concept of why. Probably because his foster parent Sarah always told him a story of how Lady Moon and Sir Sun were in a never-ending game of chase, but were doomed never to meet. They would simply fade into each other for eternity. And although he loved this story, he didn't think that was quite it. For even before being place with Hank and Sarah Guerin, he had reveled in the night.   
  
The last of the stars slipped out of his sight, and the sun started his journey over the sky. Just then the trumpet started, signaling the campers to get up and dressed, and head to the cafeteria for breakfast. As the three other boys also sharing the cabin started their morning rituals, Michael did too. He rolled over and pretended to be asleep. After yesterday's rift (in which one of the boy's had tried to shake Michael awake, and he had reacted by growling at the boy and pushing him off the bunk, therefore convincing all three boys he had rabies) they didn't dare try and possibly provoke him into attacking.  
  
As soon as the door shut Michael rolled over, off his bunk, and started dressing. There were several reasons why he decided not to rise with the other boys. One because he liked his privacy, something staying at the orphanage had failed to wring out of him. Two he didn't want to have to make nice and talk to them. And of course three, he didn't want anyone to see his not yet healed bruises. Hank had given them to him day before yesterday as a 'going away present'.   
  
Finally he was dressed (something that had proved to be a hard task, as his ribs hurt whenever he raised his arms or bent over). He made his way out of the cabin and towards the cafe. *Why summer camp? Why couldn't I just stay at "home"? At least with me there Hank wouldn't focus ALL his anger on Sarah.   
  
He shuffled out the door, glaring at his surroundings. Though he appreciated nature, he wasn't really the outdoorsy type of boy. He preferred to draw for Sarah; and of course for Lizzy, but she'd never know about that.  
  
He was almost at the cafeteria, when he heard at the faint sound of laughing, (and a shout?) around the side of the Rec. room. He was about to go on, when he heard it again. Finally he decided to head towards the sounds. As he turned the corner, he saw three boys playing keep-away with a girl's book. The boy's were taunting the girl, while she tried to hold back her tears and get her book away from them.  
  
"Oh, poor baby, you want your book back?"  
  
"Better come get it lil' baby, oh how sad."  
  
"Please, just give me my book back." the girl said pleadingly.  
  
"You think you're smart, just 'cause you can read a big book? You geek." Obviously this boy was the leader of the trio.  
  
Michael didn't know what to think. Picking on each other was one thing, but tormenting a girl, who was obviously younger than them, was out of line.  
  
"Hey! What do you think you're doing"?   
  
The boys stopped what they were doing and turned around, looking at Michael with horror-filled looks as they recognized him. For a split-second he wondered why they were looking at him like that, as three against one was no contest, then remembered the other morning, and how the rumor of it had spread. One he semi-overheard claimed he had rabies, and was actually a werewolf and almost ate the boy who had tried to wake him.  
  
"We... um..... uh," came the stuttered reply of the 'leader' "we w-were just hav-having s-s-some fun. Just messing w-with 'er."  
  
"Messing with her huh? How'd you like me to mess with you?" At this all three boys huddled a little closer together. The girl had stopped crying and was now watching the scene with what looked like humor in her eyes. The thought of the three mean boys being bullied by a smaller boy was very amusing to her.  
  
"Why don't you give her the book back, and stay away from her." he commanded more than asked.   
  
At his last words, they tossed her the book, mumbled sorry, and ran like the devil was after them. Or a rabies filled werewolf. When he could no longer see the jerks, he turned back to the girl and asked her if she was all right.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine. Thank you by the way. I thought everyone was at breakfast, and they'd steal my book. What's your name?" obviously this girl was no great shakes at tact.   
  
"Um, Michael. You?"  
  
"I'm Lorelai, but everyone calls me Rory. It's nice to meet you Michael."  
  
"Yeah um... you too. Listen, if they bother you again, just come find me."  
  
"Okay, I'll try."  
  
"So, what are you reading?"  
  
"Oh, Roverandom. I love it. Luke bought it for me at the book fair. Mom usually reads it to me before bed but... Have you ever read it?"  
  
"No. You should probably get to the cafeteria."  
  
"Oh, right, do you wanna sit with me? I saw you, you don't talk to nobody, and so I thought maybe we could be friends?"   
  
"Um..." hadn't this, Rory, heard of him? " aren't you afraid of me?"  
  
"No." she giggled slightly " I read somewhere, if you get rabies, you drool a lot. Plus, you stood up for me, you wouldn't of done that if you had rabies."  
  
"Oh well, I dunno." he shouldn't let anyone in but...  
  
Hearing his answer she pouted her lips and stared at him with her big blue eyes. " You, you don't wanna be my friend?"  
  
Something about her drew him in; he felt the overwhelming need to protect her, and the only other people he EVER felt that for were Sarah and Liz. And if he based his feelings for them, and the feelings he was getting for this girl, then he guessed he could trust her. It was like a mix between Lizzy and Sarah. He didn't have a crush on her like Liz, but he wanted to keep her safe, and make her happy all the same. Plus how could anyone resist those baby blues?  
  
"Alright, c'mon, lets get to the cafeteria before we get in trouble."   
  
  
  
And so began the Rory-Michael brother-sisterhood. As the summer went on, their bond grew. Soon they were inseparable. He showed her some of his drawings, and she read her books to him. He protected her from bullies, and she protected him from gossip. But soon something huge would happen, something that would test their bond. That had the capability to make Michael feel some acceptance, and love for who he really was. But could also cause him to retract into himself that much more, breaking the piece of his heart his 'little sister' had claimed. 


	2. Pro Part 2, When They Were Young

Prologue Part 2  
  
It was another day at the camp, about a week before the parents were due to come and pick all the kids up. Parent's weekend had passed a month before. Rory's mom, Lorelai, had come. No one had for him. But he expected that by now, plus Sarah had called the day before and told him that she wouldn't be able to make it. 'I just can't afford to take off from work, plus... Hank said we couldn't afford the gas to drive. I'm sorry hun, see you soon.'   
  
And after all the time he had spent with Rory and Lor, he really didn't mind as much as he normally would. Upon hearing that he would be spending his time alone, Lorelai insisted that he hang out with them, since he and Ror were friends. She reminded him of Lizzy's weird friend Maria, except her sense of humor was much better, and she didn't act like she was the boss. He liked her. She made him feel like he fit. With them.  
  
The only thing wrong with the weekend was Rory's dad, Chris, had said he would come. Rory had told him before that she didn't expect him to really be there, as he usually said he would be there then didn't show. Still though, when Lorelai had shown up alone and attempting to cover for Chris, he could tell that she was disappointed.   
  
She had gotten over it quickly though. Lorelai turned out to be a pretty good grown up. Most weren't, but there was the occasional exception, and she was definitely one of them. She had even invited him to stay in the cabin with her and Rory, as a sleepover. But he had to say no. He could tell that the two girls needed some time to themselves. Even though they both denied it, they weren't used to being anything more than a duo, and he felt like he was imposing.   
  
After Lorelai left, Rory and him grew closer than before. Her mother accepted him, which meant she was right about him; he was a good person. Soon they felt like they knew everything about each other. At least, he did. She felt like he was hiding something, but couldn't tell what. Every time she would start to ask him about his home life, his eyes would grow dark and he'd tell her to drop it. She didn't push. She knew that he'd tell her if it was important.  
  
She had some suspicions though. When they had gone swimming, she had seen marks on his back. Long, like from a stick or something. When she and Lor had been alone, she told her about it. She could see something switch in her mom's eyes, but couldn't tell what. All her mom had said was 'Well, don't push him. If he wants you to know, he'll tell you. Just, be careful with how you deal with it.' She never told Rory what she knew it was. Marks from a belt.  
  
Part of the reason she held contempt for her parents. They believed in that sort of punishment. At least her mother did. She had gotten the belt, only once though. She had been nine, and had gone to play outside, in the rain, in a brand new white dress. She'd never forget the look on her mother's face when she came back inside. Or how fast she changed her mind about her parents. They cared more about the cost of a dress than the fun she had in it. Her father hadn't even consoled her when he got home. Just said to mind what her mother said.  
  
-----------  
  
It was a new activity today. Canoeing. It was supposed to be tennis, but since the temperature had raised overnight, the managers decided water sports would be a better idea. Never mind they wouldn't even be in the water, Michael pointed out to Rory.  
  
'Technically we are."  
  
'How do you figure that?'  
  
"Well, we'll be in boats, in the water." She smiled cheekily at him.  
  
'Oh yeah, that makes all the difference."  
  
They were at the edge of the lake now, waiting for the canoe's to be given out. They had done this once before, so they didn't need a guide. Only half the camp was canoeing, but that was still a lot of people. So they didn't expect to get their boats so soon.   
  
The whistle sounded, signaling everyone to get in and kick off. Rory got in first, and Michael pushed them off. He jumped in, causing the boat to rock a little.   
  
'Sorry.' He remembered she told him about how she was a little nervous about boats.  
  
"It's okay. Can we just go a little slower this time?" Last time they had gone really fast, and nearly crashed.  
  
'Sure, were gonna get left behind though.'  
  
"I don't care. Do you?"  
  
'Not really. All those kids give me a headache.'  
  
"We are kids Mikes." He hated being called Mikey, so she revised it into Mikes.  
  
'Yeah yeah.'  
  
They were quiet after that. Just enjoying the scenery and each other's company. At camp they hardly had any quiet time, and had to struggle to hear each other. It wasn't as hot as everyone had thought it would be. Actually, there was a nice breeze going, with the sun shining bright, but not hot. She thought back to when Michael had told her about Sarah's story.  
  
It had been raining hard, and since the cabin's leaked, everyone was in the cafeteria with their sleeping bags. Most were already asleep, except for a few people, including them. He noticed how she jumped every time there was a thunder strike. So he climbed into her sleeping bag and hugged her. To calm her down, he told her of the sun and moon, and how they were cursed.  
  
She looked over at him and wondered what he was thinking about. His eyes were closed, and there was a slight frown on his face. She hated to see him frown. That was all he had done before they were friends. She had wanted to approach him so badly, but could never seem to find the right time to do it. Then when he had stood up for her, she took that as her chance. She was glad she had too. He had changed a lot. At least, to her. He was still closed off to anyone else.  
  
"Hey Grumpy, what's wrong?"  
  
He snapped his eyes open and looked at her as if he had forgotten she was there.   
  
'What?'  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
'Nothing, just thinking.'  
  
The water started to pick up force, pushing them along faster. Rory was about to ask him what he was thinking about when she saw something behind him. It was a rock. A large one sticking out of the water three feet high, and two across. About the same as the canoe. And they were heading straight for it. He saw her stare and turned to see what it was.   
  
They were too close to completely avoid it, but they could try. Michael turned so that he was completely facing the rock and they both stared to row to the left as hard as they could. They were almost to it, and they knew it was gonna hit. Figuring it would be easier on the canoe, and them if they weren't on it, he told Rory to jump.  
  
He barely made it out when he heard the sound of splintering wood and a loud crack. He turned to see the canoe floating away, only the front of it damaged. He went to swim after it, but he knew that the water was moving it away too fast. Plus it would be of no use to them. He could see it start to dip down, sinking from the water pressure.   
  
'Well, there goes the canoe. And desert privileges.' He said while turning, but no one answered.   
  
'Rory?' he looked around but she was nowhere in sight 'RORY!!!' 


End file.
